Even Beethoven
by Norikita
Summary: In short, Altair was amused of Malik's humming. A short AltMal fanfiction. (This story is in my Assassin's Creed modern - day university AU, located in New York city, America. Thanks to imagineyourotp. for the idea!) Warning : AltMal (yaoi)


Malik is just back from the university after another exhausting day of learning. "That presentation was… ", he said as he tossed his postman bag across the floor, closed the door, then plunged himself to his bed. "A failure… I guess.", he said, ruffling his own hair. He sat up and looked around his room. He grabbed the TV remote, and turned on the TV. He switched the channels on and on… "Seems like there's nothing fun.", he mumbled to himself. He looked at the clock. Altair should be here by now_,_ he thought. _Well, he promised to come here to return my book._

Fifteen minutes waiting, still, Altair didn't come. "Maybe i'll just take a shower.", he said as he turned off the TV, and walks over to the bathroom. He took of his clothes, walks over to the shower, and slides the shower curtain. Then, he turned on the shower. As the cold water hits his skin, he said, "Why is the water so fucking cold? Damnit! I thought i have set this into the usual—", he stopped his sentence. "Ah, Altair must've turned the settings i've made when he used the bathroom yesterday. Goddamnit.", he mumbled as he ruffled his hair with shampoo in his hands.

"Maliiik~?", said Altair, knocking on the door. "Hey, i brought you back your book!". No answers. "Maybe he's not in his apartment. But… He usually is in his apartment by now. This is weird.". Altair thought about going back home, but then he opens Malik's door. "Well what do you know. It's not locked.". He opens the door slowly, and entered Malik's room. As usual, Malik's room is obviously more tidy than his. "I always envy of your room, Malik.", he said, smiling. He looked around, but… No sign of Malik.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm~"

Altair stopped searching, when he heard Malik's voice. "Wait… I think that's Beethoven. Or Schubert? I don't know, but i'm no good with this.", Altair mumbled. He walks closer to the bathroom door, and sticked his ear into the door. He was amused, hearing Malik's mumbling a great symphony. He smirked, then stood up. He opened the door slightly to hear Malik's voice more clearly.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, mmm~"

Altair opened the door a bit wider for him to come into the bathroom, and closed the door. Slowly, and quietly. Malik didn't know he was there, since the sound of his mumbling, plus the sound of the showers kinda' covers it all. Altair just stood there, listening to the symphony of his lover. When suddenly…

Malik turned off the shower, and wrapped his towel around his waist. Altair panicked a bit, seeing Malik silhouette from the shower curtains moving towards him. Malik opened the shower curtains and walked out.

"ALTAIR?!"

Altair lets out a faint smile, looking at Malik who is half naked, "Ummm… Sup… Prise?", he said, handing out Malik's book. "Oh yeah, here's the book, anyways.". Malik snatched the book from Altair's hand, then looked at his boyfriend. "Why did you come in?! You could've just called or wait!", he yelled. "Well, you know i'm fucking impatient. Besides, your door wasn't locked.". Malik, astounded, walks out from the bathroom and puts the book into his desk. "Then you thought that was my invitation for you to come in?!", Malik yelled. This time, Altair didn't respond. Instead, he said,

"I'm sure he- himself is proud of you."

"He? Who?"

"Beethoven.. Schubert… Or whoever song it is that you're mumbling back then in the bathroom.", Altair said calmly. Malik's face is red. "I - it's Beethoven.", "Well i'm sure he's proud, somewhere up there.", Altair said, pointing at the ceiling. "Since you hit all the notes right… I think.", Altair continued, smiling. Malik giggled, then looked at Altair, "You didn't read the book at all, didn't you? It's 'A Complete Guide to Classics'! How could you not know the song?", laughing off. "You know i'm not a good reader! And i hate books! I don't even know why in the first place you lend me that book!", Altair yelled out, laughing.


End file.
